fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Rotgar
Ciut za duże zdjęcie. MOC ładny, tylko te naramienniki :/ I broń załsania część (a nawet sporą część) ciała. Za to co widzę masz 8++/10 Vox 10:55, maj 8, 2011 Chrzanić rate-system, po ludzku: MoC: no bomba, nie spodziewałem się po Tobie takich postaci. I za MoCa masz... No, ze względu na to, że jesteś jeszcze nowy, 9/10. Historia moim zdaniem taka na 6/10. Zaje soundtrack :D Kani--Nui 12:16, maj 8, 2011 (UTC) Nie lubię, gdy nie ma galerii - nie można obejrzeć wtedy Mocka z każdej strony :( No cóż, jakoś dam radę ocenić. Zacznę od spodu - nogi, ciekawe. Na pochwałę na pewno zasługuje broń. Trochę dziwne ma mięśnie - bicepsy. Gdyby było więcej zdjęć, mógłbym bardziej się opisać. 8/10 - A czego się takich po Ackarze nie spodziewałeś? Po piaskowym smoku ja od niego wiele oczekuję, a Rotgar wymagania spełnia. Jak go zobaczyłem na przesłanych aż chciałem zobaczyć od kogo jest (tła nie poznałem). Robisz konkurencję najlepszym, potrzeba ci tylko jeszcze kilku miesięcy doświadczenia na doszlifowanie stylu. Rzeczywiście, galeria by się przydała, ale poradzę se z oceną i bez niej. Szkoda, że naramienniki niesymetryczne. Nogi są super, trochę podobne do tych Volgaraahka. Maska dobra, rurki dają wrażenie, że jest większy. Najlepsze to zdecydowanie broń. Trzyma moździerza i **uj, nikt mu nie podskoczy. Cieszyłbym się, jakbyś zrobił jakiegoś MOCa do Wysłańców Mroku. A teraz coś o story- najmniejsze miało 1 km? To trochę kiepsko, bo niepraktycznie- na wyspie nie zrobi cyklonu, bo wszystkie wioski zniszczy, więc lepiej niech nie tworzy ich wcale. Najbardziej nie podoba mi się to, że pokonał Teridaxa. Broń... coś mi tu jedzie czymś innym niż Bio, no i powtarzam- nazwy angielsie na polskiej wiki- tfu. Przeczytałbym coś o jego charakterze i zdolnościach. Ocena... na razie 9/10, ale jak go z czasem trochę rozwiniesz, to pewnie podwyższę. PS: fajne imię Vezok999 13:42, maj 8, 2011 (UTC) 9/10Panrahk17 12:40, cze 6, 2011 (UTC) ciekawy, bardo ładna polorystyka i budowa. mnie bardziej przypomina tytana i niż toa ;) >HETROX 23< Fuck! Czemu wykorzystałeś lepszą wersję tej piosenki do sounda? Właśnie tą chciałem wykorzystać.No ale nic,bywa. Kapura98 12:53, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) Imponujący... Broń świetna, ale naramienniki... za dużo tego. Z przodu, z tyłu, z boku. Jakby był tylko z boku, to byłyby o wiele ładniejsze. No i nagolenniki mi tak.... za bardzo wystają ;D Ale Rurki i tułów wyglądają naprawdę ciekawie. Historia podobna trochę do Toa Hagah, za to masz ode mnie plus (bo widzę, żę znasz się też na starszych, nie pochodzących z głównej linii Bio). Jedyne co mi tu nie pasuje, to to co powiedział Vezok, zwycięstwo Rotgara nad Teridaxem. Nie lepiej byłoby napisać, że Teridax go pokonał i wtrącił do lochu? Po co wciskać Antroza i robić ze zwykłego Toa super niepokonanego gościa. Jak 6 Mata nie dawało sobie rady z Teridaxem w formie wirujących macek, to jak jeden Toa mógł pokonać Teridaxa w formie, w jakiej najlepiej mu się walczyło?--Guurahk 14:03, cze 15, 2011 (UTC) "He's Pirate" filmik jest prywatny, ale o ile się nie mylę, to milion razy remiksowany Score Zimmera z "Piratów z Karaibów", a myślałem, że pierwszy wstawię soundtrack do Komao bez słów, just music... albo się myle i to kolejny HArD RoCkOwy kawałek, którego nie znam. No, ale jak już tu jestem, to ocenię. Bardzo ładne działo, Toa troche słabszy... najchętniej bym ocenił oddzielnie, co też zrobię, bo tylko zacny Vox mógłby mi w tym przeszkodzić, a teraz go nie ma ^^ Więc tak: Toa: za bardzo Inika, za bardzo... 7/10, Działo jest bardzo zacne, i tu nie będe się rozpisywał, to będzie 9-/10 - ocena za samą broń. - TBPL 19:02, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ja tu cały czas jestem >:D ViktoriaForever! 19:06, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) :Wpadka... - TBPL 19:07, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) -Robić Toa po przemianie?- Tak Nie Pewnie Vezok999 14:12, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, tylko mnie nie poganiajcie. Na pewno trochę to potrwa Lord Kratos 17:54, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) Nie będę się rozpisywać i dam tylko ocenę za MOCa, a jest nią 9+/10 Doom Donut 08:10, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) Super MOC i fajna postać. I znowu nie będę się rozpisywał, więc powiem tylko, że Rotgar spokojnie zasługuje na 9+/10 - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 10:49, lip 29, 2013 (UTC) Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Inside The Fire jest o samobójstwie, nie? Kani--Nui 22:19, lut 1, 2014 (UTC) :A może Rotgar chce się zabić? Voxovan 22:28, lut 1, 2014 (UTC) :Uściślając, o samobójstwie dziewczyny wokalisty. A Rotgar póki co nie ma dziewczyny. Póki co to ledwo ma historię :v Kani--Nui 22:31, lut 1, 2014 (UTC)